


hands roaming, wandering like the past

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America (Movies), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks that he and Bucky have a lot in common - their superhero-ex-shaped baggage especially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands roaming, wandering like the past

**Author's Note:**

> For likewinning for the multi-shipper meme: daria234.livejournal.com/96370.html

Bucky's lips are nipping at the bruises on Jason's shoulder, and Jason closes his eyes, tries to think of nothing. 

But he keeps thinking about Bruce.

How much Bruce would hate this, how much Bruce would disapprove (does it matter that Bucky might actually be able to beat Bruce in a fight? And how fucked up is it that Jason cares?).

He glances down at Bucky's eyes, sees that Bucky's somewhere else too (Jason knows about Steve; nobody can know Bucky without knowing about Steve), and he wants to say "fuck those guys." He wants to tell Bucky that nobody has a fucking claim on either of them, he wants to look Bucky in the eye and know that they both think it's fucking _better_ when they know that what they're about to do will cause their other half pain.

Jason's about to say the whole fucking thing, he really is, but somehow he says, "You should go to him. It's okay."

Bucky frowns, sighs. He leans back, deprives Jason of his perfect wet lips, and lets the cold air sift between them.


End file.
